The Dead Bone Storm
by jCOOLn
Summary: Naruto is born with two amazing abilities. The First is the ability to control his skeletal structure by utilizing his bloodline the dead bone pulse. The second amazing ability he has is the ability to control natural lighting, wind, water, and snow without the use of chakra or hand seals. Will he use these abilities for the good of konoha, or for the bad? harem.


Naruto was walking down the streets of Konohagakure, and was having a heated debate with himself. He knew that it would be almost impossible for him to be seen as a normal person, and was positive no one would ever truly respect him unless he saved them, them being the strongest ninja village in the entire elemental nations, from some kind of massive invasion all by himself.

He was a very gifted person, and he knew it. He had two bloodlines, and was a genius on top of everything. He was probably the last remaining Kaguya in the entire world, and was lucky enough to have the dead bone pulse bloodline. His body was much stronger than anyone else's he had ever heard of, except maybe his skin when compared to the Sandaime Riakage's, but no one was looking at that. He trained himself constantly to improve his own abilities, with the help of some scrolls the Sandaime Hokage gave him to stop his violent pranks, since it caused way too much paper work for him. His body was made even better thanks to the nine tailed fox that resided within him giving him even larger chakra reserves, great healing abilities, and a poison resistance.

Naruto eventually met a man that did not hate him, and was a master of tiajutsu. The man was named Mighty Guy, and he taught Naruto his 'Strong Fist' style, and let's just say Naruto excelled at it. He easily got the stances down, was naturally strong although he trained to get even stronger, and he never gave up and continued to train as hard as he could. Mighty Guy continued to teach Naruto until he turned eleven, because he took on his own genin team, and had to devote all of his time getting them up to speed, but did promise to help him if he need any help.

Naruto also invented a style that was mainly based on his dead bone pulse bloodline. It was great, because it made it difficult for people to actually hit him because of the density of his bones, and how sharp they were. He could attack from a distance with his bones, or up close with them, it was a win win situation for him.

Then there was the fact that he was the first person with the 'Weather Manipulation Kekkei Tota' bloodline. It somehow allowed him to manipulate natural water, air, and lighting, and he could also combine air and water to make snow although he could not make ice as far as he knew, as well as control the weather around him. It was a powerful bloodline, and since he did not have to use chakra to make use of it he did not have to worry about that.

He did fool around with his weather manipulation bloodline, just to see what all it could do, and he was very impressed. He could pull water out of the air, or plants like the Nidaime Hokage, and use them however he wanted. He could create winds instantly and in whatever form he wanted. He could create, redirect, or deflect natural lightning, and make it do whatever he wanted. Snow manipulation was better used as a defensive weapon since it was thick, but since it was slow it did not make the best offensive techniques.

Today was the day of his graduation and he could not be happier. The only thing that brought him any joy in his life was when he training his tiajutsu, chakra control, or one of his bloodlines. Naruto knew that just because his ninjutsu did not require chakra, that he should just ignore it.

The Hokage gave him a lengthy explanation that chakra manipulation was how ninja were able to walk on walls, water, or up mountain faces like they do on the ground. He also said it was how ninja used fuinjutsu, and medical ninjutsu. The medical ninjutsu did not interest Naruto, mainly because with the nine tailed fox, and his dead bone pulse bloodline, his healing ability was astronomical so he did not have to worry about dying much. What did interest him was fuinjutsu. Though Naruto felt a natural high when he was fighting for some reason, which made his former sensei say he was more ruthless in combat, he did find fuinjutsu an interesting thing, partially because it was used on him as a child to hold in one of the greatest natural threats to the hidden leaf village, the Kyuubi.

The Hokage was at a standstill on teaching Naruto fuinjutsu, because he worried the boy would start messing with the seal on his stomach, and accidently release the Kyuubi, but with Naruto's boredom increasing thanks to Mighty Guy focusing on teaching his own team, the violent pranks Naruto had restarted pulling on the people who wronged him, and the angry letters the counsel kept sending him, he was willing to do just about anything to get the boy to stop, so after a lengthy explanation the Hokage started to teach Naruto how to make seals.

The Hokage first taught Naruto how to write neatly at first, and then taught him the basics of fuinjutsu. After that Naruto studied every night to further his knowledge of fuinjutsu. He found it easy to learn, kind of like when he learned the 'Strong Fist' style, but even easier than that. After that one year of studying fuinjutsu, the Hokage had to admit Naruto was probably one of the best fuinjutsu users in the hidden leaf village, which was kind of sad in Naruto's opinion since he was only just turning twelve years old, and this was the hidden leaf village, the village that claimed to be the strongest village in the world.

As Naruto entered his class room, he studied them, as they looked at him. He saw Kiba Inuzaka playing with his nin dog akamaru, beside Hinata Hyuga, who looked like she was trying to hide behind her academy book. Shino Aburame was just sitting there like a statue, and Shikamaru Nara was sleeping on his desk without a care in the world. Choji Akimichi was stuffing his face with potato chips, while Sasuke Uchiha brooded with a dark look on his face, which Naruto figured would be difficult seeing how close his face was to the window, and how sunny the weather was.

Everyone looked to see who came in and then they saw a boy with spiky white hair in the same style as the Yodaime Hokage. He had neon green eyes that seemed to glow slightly, with two orange/red dots on his chest that was slightly exposed show casing his muscles. He had fair skin, and as wearing a black form fitting black gloves that had the fingers cut out. Wrapped around them were red leather strips that had metal studs running up them. He was wearing black ANBU pants and where wrapped up in black medical tape to keep them from flapping around. He had black ninja sandals that showed his toes, and wrapped around his feet and legs were the same leathers wrappings that were wrapped around his arms. He was wearing a grey jacket he got from Kiba for getting out of trouble when he tried to prank the teacher, but got caught. The jacket was a faded blue color that stopped around the lower butt, and had fur on the inside that stuck out around the neck like the Nidiame Hokage's battle armor did. This person was Naruto Uzumaki, the best fighter of their generation, and had some of the best test scores as well.

Naruto saw the way they were looking at him, but just shrugged it off, and sat down beside Sasuke. They had a mutual agreement that they would sit together to keep the fan girls from being able to surround them. They took turns sitting next to the window, because the one on the outside would be forced to sit next to at least one fan girl. The agreement was one of the only times he and Sasuke actually talked to each other, and were not insulting each other, or threatening each other for that matter.

That was when they heard something that sounded like thunder, but Naruto knew it was not as he was familiar with the sound of thunder as he made it form whenever he wanted. After a few seconds the door in the back of the class room blasted open revealing Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka cheek to cheek and they were making a bee line for where he and Sasuke were sitting.

"Move Naruto-baka!" shouted Ino and Sakura. They were the leaders of the Sasuke fan club, and Naruto thanked god every night for making sure his fan girls were not so…. bold as Sasuke's were. He had to deal with Sakura and Ino every time he day and they just never seemed to get that he was not moving.

"Ino Sakura we do this every day, and every day you two try to make me, and as soon as you two try to do that I make you two regret it, so tell me am I going to have to make you two regret it again today, or are you going to use those tiny brains of yells, and just find a seat somewhere else?" spoke Naruto. He could see instantly it was going to be just like every other day.

Sakura, and Ino both went to punch Naruto, and he contemplated just letting them hit him since the bone underneath his skin would act like a steel plate, and would without a doubt break there knuckles, but he was feeling generous so he just raised his index and middle fingers. His index was pointed at Sakura, and his middle finger was pointed at Ino. Instantly purple sparks started to dance around his fingers, and then a small bolt of electricity shout out of them and hit both Ino and Sakura's fist shocking both of them.

"Owwwww!" shouted Sakura and Ino just as Iruka and Mizuki came in. They saw Ino and Sakura holding their hands, and just sighed. This was an everyday occurrence to their class. Neither of them could figure out how Ino and Sakura had not learned their lesson already, but it seemed their fan girl like tendencies were too great for them to ignore, and caused them to throw their reason to the wind.

"Ino Sakura find a seat and sit down." shouted Iruka as he used his 'Big Head Jutsu' to make it look like his head was bigger than it already was. Both girls got all scared, and ran to the nearest seat available. Ino sat beside Shikamaru, but Sakura just sat on the other side of Sasuke, which seemed to piss off the last Uchiha.

"Ok class it is time to see which of you are ready to become genin, and which of you will be forced to redo their final year. The first test will be a write exam that will encompass everything you guys have learned this year." Spoke Iruka as Mizuki started to pass out the exam papers. Naruto instantly saw that there was a genjutsu over his paper, and brought up his hands to remove it. Once he removed it he quickly started to answer the questions.

Once the timer went off Mizuki came and took the tests from each of the students. When he got to Naruto he smirked, but that smirk disappeared when he saw that his genjutsu was gone, and Naruto had answered all of the answers correctly. It pissed him off, but he put on a fake smile, and continued on his way. After Iruka got all of the tests back he decided to move on to the next step of the test.

"Alright everyone it is time for the tiajutsu portion of the exam." Spoke Iruka, as he shepherded the students outside and onto the training field. Once they were there, they were told to line up, and to step up once their name was called.

"Choji Akimichi will you please come up here and Shikamaru Nara as well." spoke Iruka. They both stood up and walked towards Iruka, but when he tried to get them to fight they refused. After a few arguments they walked off the training field as friends, although Naruto figured they scored low for their performance.

"Ok will Naruto Uzumaki Kaguya step up please, as well as Kiba Inuzaka? You two will be facing off against each other. Do not forget that this is to evaluate your skills and not to hurt your allies." Spoke Iruka, but his words where meant for the overly hyper Inuzaka who forgot the true purpose of the test some times.

"Ha lets show that baka who the top dog really is." Spoke Kiba, as he looked at akamaru. Kiba quickly ran onto the dirt fighting training field they used to practice on. Naruto knew Kiba was jealous of him because he was better at tiajutsu then him, and would have been even without Mighty Guys help thanks to his dead bone pulse bloodline.

"Alright you two you have five minutes to show case your skills, but you are not allowed to use techniques that will kill your opponents, and this is a tiajutsu fight only." Spoke Iruka as he eyed both Naruto and Kiba. Kiba put akamaru down, and had him wait outside of the fighting ring, and Naruto removed his dead bone pulse armor.

"OK you two are you ready? Begin!" shouted Iruka, as he jumped back to give them some room to fight.

Instantly Kiba shot off, and engaged Naruto in a tiajutsu fight. Naruto was easily able to fend off Kiba's crappy assault, and skillfully dodged his attack. Naruto wondered if the use of his claw like fingernails was a form of weaponry use, but did not care enough to point it out.

Kiba reached back to deliver a powerful punch that was aimed at Naruto's face, but Naruto saw it coming a mile away. Naruto simply ducked under the punch, and delivered a mind freezing punch to his sternum. Kiba froze up instantly, and looked like he could not breathe. Naruto did not let him catch his breath and grabbed him by the back of the head. He quickly shoved Kiba's face down, and drove his knee up into Kiba's face, knocking him out instantly. After that Kiba just fell to the ground unconscious.

"Alright the fight is over, and Naruto you are the winner, but please try and be more gentle the next time, he is on your side you know." Spoke Iruka, as he brought Kiba to the infirmary, and let Mizuki coach the rest of the matches. Hinata easily put down civilian girl, Sakura barley defeated a girl that was just a fan girl just like her, and Ino barely did any better. Shino performed textbook perfection, but there was no style, no creativity to it, but he did still win. Sasuke dominated his fight, but that was to be expected being the second best tiajutsu fighter in the class.

"Ok everyone it is time for the throwing test next. You will each throw ten shuriken and ten kunai at the targets I set up. You will receive extra credit for every vital spot you hit." Spoke Iruka.

Hinata got and eight with the shuriken, and eight with the kunai. Sakura got six with the kunai, but only five with the shuriken, and Ino got the opposite of what Sakura got. Kiba had recovered enough to take the test, and got a seven with both of the weapons, and Shino got eight with both of them. Shikamaru only got five with each on, but it was mainly due to him being too lazy to put forth the effort to actually hit the target. Choji hit six with his, but it was mainly due to him just being sorry.

That was when Sasuke stepped up. Naruto knew he was going to try and do something flashy, and unnecessary. He was proven right when Sasuke jumped into the air and threw all of his kunai at once, and got nine out of ten with them, and repeated the process with the shuriken getting the same score as he did with the kunai. Naruto saw the smug look he threw his way, but ignored it for the most part.

"Ok Naruto you are the last one." Spoke Iruka. Naruto watched Mizuki retrieve the shuriken and kunai, but saw him do something to some of them. Once he got back he placed the projectiles on the table and walked to the side of the throwing area. When Naruto got to them he picked up one of the kunai, and saw a faint piece of ninja wire connected to it. Naruto could see it went in the direction of Mizuki and figured he should educate his teacher on why cheating was wrong. Naruto willed lighting into the kunai and watched as it raced down the string and into Mizuki's hand.

"Ohhwwww!" shouted Mizuki, as he started to wave his hand around. Iruka went to see what was wrong, but by then Mizuki had already cut the strings attached to his fingers, and left to go to the infirmary for electric burns.

"Well that was weird." said Iruka, as he watched Naruto throw all twenty of the weapons with pinpoint accuracy. They hit all eight of the instant kill spots, and even hit the eyes, since he had two more weapons for each weapon left.

"Well done Naruto perfect score." Spoke Iruka as he clapped his hands, followed by Naruto's fan club.

"Thanks Iruka sensei. I figured I had the time so why not use it to make sure I did a good job." Spoke Naruto as he shrugged his shoulders, but sent a faint smirk towards the brooding Sasuke.

"Alright does anyone want to show any of their personal techniques for extra credit?" asked Iruka. Sasuke, Choji, Shikamaru, and Naruto stepped forward.

"Ok Sasuke you first." Spoke Iruka, as he stepped back to give Sasuke some room.

"Hmph" was all Sasuke said as he rushed through a series of hand seals. "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" shouted Sasuke as a medium sized fireball shout out of his mouth and disintegrated a post. Everyone was very impressed, except Naruto who already knew Sasuke knew that technique since it was a requirement for an Uchiha if they wanted to be able to wear the clan symbol on their backs.

"Very good Sasuke." Spoke Iruka, as he wrote something down on his notepad.

"Ok Shikamaru you are up next." Spoke Iruka as he watched the shadow user.

"Troublesome people." Spoke Shikamaru, as he two went through a set of hand seals. "Shadow Binding Technique!" shouted Shikamaru, as his shadow shot out, and grabbed Iruka immobilizing him. After a second Shikamaru let him go, so Iruka could talk.

"Very good Shikamaru you will be receiving to marks as well. Ok it is your turn Choji." Spoke Iruka. Choji used some kind of jutsu that allowed his o increase the size of his arm, and smashed it into a training dummy crushing it.

"Ok all that is left is you Naruto." Spoke Iruka, as he watched Naruto step forward. He was shocked when wind started to swirl around Naruto's fist at rapid speeds, until it looked like a mini twister was on his arm.

"Tornado Fist" shouted Naruto, as he punched a dummy. Instantly the dummy was shredded to nothing more than splinter.

"Wow Naruto that really was impressive." Spoke Iruka as he wrote down his score. "Alright everyone it is time to see if you can perform the three basic shinobi techniques." After he said that everyone followed Iruka back into the class room where Mizuki was already at. After that they started calling in everyone to take the test. Some came out smiling with leaf forehead protectors on while others came out crying like small children.

'Hmph if they are still crying at this stages then they are not ready for what real ninja do.' Thought Naruto, as he watched Sakura go in, and come out with her own forehead protector. He then saw the same thing happen when Ino went inside. 'I don't think Konoha will be able to boast about being the strongest village for long if they are letting fan girls graduate.'

"Naruto Uzumaki Kaguya, it is your turn." shouted Iruka. Naruto stood up, and walked into the office where the test was to be taken.

"Ok Naruto all you have to do is show us you can do the three graduation jutsu and you pass." Spoke Iruka.

Naruto quickly switched places with Mizuki, for his body switch jutsu, then he cloned himself to look like the Hokage, and finally he made three water clones.

"Very impressive work Naruto. You may pick out any headband you wish from any of these colors" spoke Iruka, as he pointed at the display of forehead protectors that were laid out like some kind of merchants display. Naruto looked around, and found a forehead protector with a dark blue cloth on it. Naruto strapped it to his forehead making him look like a white haired Yodaime Hokage.

(A while earlier)

The Hokage was sitting in his office looking at some of his best jonin. There was Kakashi Hatake, the copycat ninja. There was Kurenia Yuhi Konoha's genjutsu mistress, Mighty Guy Konoha's tiajutsu specialist, and Asuma Saritobi the Hokage's son, and an ex member of the twelve fire guardians.

They were all looking through a crystal ball, examining their potential students, and they were very impressed. They did not expect a genin to be able to use elemental ninjutsu, and especially not two of them.

"I expected no less from a Uchiha to be able to use a C ranked fire ninjutsu at such a young age." Spoke one of the jonin.

"Yea but what about that Naruto boy? He used a powerful wind jutsu that I haven't even heard about." Spoke another jonin.

"Yea they both did great, but don't forget about their tiajutsu. That Naruto kid made it look easy, and the Uchiha did great as well." spoke another jonin.

"Well of coarse Naruto did great on the tiajutsu part, I did teach him how to fan his FLAMES OF YOUTH!" shouted Guy. Instantly everything went silent and everyone was looking at him wide eyed. The Hokage was the first to recover from his shock.

"What do you mean you trained him Guy?" asked the Hokage, and was starting to think Naruto had something occupying his mind before he turned eleven and did not just start acting out all of a sudden.

"Yea I have been training him, but had to stop when he turned eleven because I had to focus all of my time training my team." Spoke Guy. (not going to do the whole guy voice, just imagine he is doing it anyway.)

"Why did you not tell me?" asked the Hokage.

"I did not see why I would have to tell you every time I train an orphan." Spoke Guy.

"Guy you cannot just take in a small child and make him do the crazy workout routine you do." Spoke Kakashi. That was when the temperature in the room dropped, and the look in Guy's eyes could have killed lesser men.

"So what would you have done Kakashi? Would you have just let a kid who had an aura of darkness shrouded around him to dwell on those depressing thoughts, a kid who has been neglected his whole life, or would you have given him a dream and some training? I saw Naruto training himself, and I saw talent, talent that this village has neglected, insulted, and hurt on many levels, and I took him under my wing and taught him tiajutsu. I trained him into the ground every day, and little by little those eyes that were filled with so much hate started to get better, and after a while I saw how happy he was to see me, to train with me. So tell me Kakashi what would you of done for HIS son? Would you have just left him to the wolves to be neglected and just walk around reading your perverted books, oh wait YOU ALREADY DID!" shouted Guy.

Everyone was shocked by his outburst coming from Guy. He was always such a happy go lucky guy, a little weird, but always had a smile on his face, but that outburst was scary to many people, especially the Hokage and Kakashi. Kakashi lowered his head in shame as he knew what Guy was insinuating. He did not try and help Naruto, the son of the man who he saw as a second father, and just let him take the abuse from the village, but Guy was different. He took the initiative, and helped him, and all he ever did was ignore him. The Hokage just sighed, but on the inside was thankful for what Guy did for if what he said was true then they could have had a serious problem on their hands.

"Guy calm down, and thank you for what you have done for Naruto. I wish I could make you his jonin instructor, but you already have a team. Assume have requested Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji, and wish to retrain them as the second generation of the ina-shika-cho, and it has been granted. Kurenia you asked for Hinata, so you will also receive Kiba, and Shino to form a tracking team. Kakashi you requested Naruto, and Sasuke, so you will also get Sakura. Everyone else is dismissed." Spoke the aged kage.

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto was walking through the village, but felt someone following him, so he walked into an empty playground and waited for whoever it was to come out. After waiting for a second Mizuki came out for some odd reason.

"Congratulations Naruto for becoming a genin. You have qualified for a secret test to see if you are ready to become a chunin." Spoke Mizuki smoothly.

"Oh and how did I qualify for this 'special' test?" asked a suspicious Naruto. (I am going to try and keep it as real as possible. How would Naruto know if there was a secret test or not? I am just going to make him suspicious, but not to a point where he just seems to know all of the laws in Konoha, and its secrets as well.)

"You got the chance because you got a perfect on all of your exams." Spoke Mizuki with a straight face.

"Huh well it would make since I did get a perfect score. Ok what do I need to do to become a chunin for this special test?" asked Naruto. He was suspicious, but there was no way for him to know for sure if Mizuki was lying or not.

"All you have to do is sneak into the Hokage's office, steal the scroll of seals, and bring it to me in the forest before anyone catches you, and learn one jutsu inside of it before I get there." Spoke Mizuki with a smirk on his face. Ok now Naruto was really suspicious, but a scroll on forbidden seals was something Naruto could only dream about reading.

"Alright I will have it to you by midnight." Spoke Naruto. If all else failed he could just knock out Mizuki, and say he was set up. He knew the old man would believe him over some snake in the grass chunin instructor.

"Perfect, I will be waiting." Spoke Mizuki as he shunshined out of the playground.

(10:00 pm)

Naruto had hid inside one of the desks inside the Hokage tower, and waited for all of the regular workers to leave. Now all there was left was the rare ANBU guard, but they were so lax it was sad.

Naruto easily snuck past them, and into the old kages office. Once inside he grabbed the scroll, but it set off some alarms. After hearing the alarms Naruto jumped out of the window, and used his ability to control wind to break his fall. Once he did that he ran straight for the forest where Mizuki was supposed to be.

(With the Hokage, and the other leaf ninja)

"Hokage-sama you cannot just write this one off as a prank. He has stolen the scroll of sealing, a scroll filled with forbidden jutsu from our village, which could wind up in one of our enemies hands." shouted one of the ninja present.

"You are to capture Naruto, and bring him and the scroll back to me unharmed. If you so much as put a scratch on the boy that was not necessary then you had better be the ones running away from the village." Spoke the old kage, as he started to unleash his KI. Many of the ninja cowered at their kage's KI, and nodded their heads before running off to find the boy.

'Oh Naruto why did you do it?' wondered the Hokage, as he started looking for Naruto with his crystal ball.

(With Naruto)

"Ok let's see what this scroll has in store for me." Spoke Naruto, as he unsealed the scroll. He read through the scroll, and found a cool series of jutsu that were shadow clones. They were jutsu that made solid clones of whatever they were cloning. He quickly set out to learn all of the shadow clone jutsu.

(11:00 pm)

It took an hour, but Naruto was finally able to learn all five of the jutsu. He learned the shadow clone jutsu, mass shadow clone jutsu, shadow shuriken jutsu, shadow kunai jutsu, shadow senbon jutsu, and shadow fuma shuriken jutsu. They were all great jutsu, and Naruto really enjoyed the capabilities of the shadow clone jutsu, but he really wanted to learn the actual forbidden seals. Naruto pulled out an empty scroll, and had his shadow clones start writing down all of the seals that were inside of it.

(12:00pm)

Mizuki appeared, and started sprouting off crap about how he was a demon, which surprised him but it did make sense when he thought about it, but he knew he was human with a demon in him, and how some guy name Orochimaru was going to give him power for giving him the scroll, but he was happy because now he would get to kick Mizuki's ass.

"Well that was very educational and all, but now I am going to have to take you in for interrogation, because I know I am not going to be taking to fall for this little escapade." Spoke Naruto, as he watched Mizuki.

"Hahaha that is very funny demon, but I think I will just kill you." Spoke Mizuki, as he reached for one of the fuma shuriken on his back. When he grabbed it, he threw it as hard as he could, with it aimed right at Naruto's heart.

Naruto raised up his arm, and blocked it using his bone armor, not that Mizuki could see it since it was under his skin.

"What kind of demon are you?" shouted Mizuki, as he was the shallow wound on Naruto's arm healing almost instantly.

"I am not a demon, but I am about to waste you." Shouted Naruto, as bone incased his hands. He then used some of the speed he had gained from training with Guy, and shot off towards Mizuki. To Mizuki it was like Naruto blurred out of existence only to reappear inside his guard. Naruto pulled back his fist, and delivered a punch that shattered Mizuki's sternum. After that Mizuki was down for the count. Naruto picked up Mizuki, and the forbidden scroll, and headed back to Konoha.

Once he got back inside Konoha he was surrounded by hundreds of ninja. He briefly wondered how long he would survive if they all just started to attack him all at once. He did not think he would last very long, but he did figure he would be able to take out quite a few before they got him. That was when he saw the Hokage, and he looked serious.

"Naruto why did you steal one of the most important scrolls in all of Konoha?" asked the Hokage. He wondered what Mizuki was doing there, and also why he looked to be in so much pain.

So Naruto told him about everything that happened. How he learned the shadow techniques, his conversation with Mizuki, and their brief fight. He did not say anything about the seals he copied down, and were currently stored inside a sealing scroll that was sealed into his clothes.

The Hokage believed him, and had Mizuki taken away. Some of the ninja did not look satisfied, but none of them voiced their unhappiness. After that the Hokage just told Naruto to meat in one week for team assignments.


End file.
